


CPR Resuscitate (What a way to get a date)

by Sunshine_Cove



Category: Tales of Vesperia
Genre: M/M, Nursing Students, Nursing!AU, Take Your Fandom to Work Day
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-22
Updated: 2016-05-22
Packaged: 2018-06-09 23:09:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6927979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunshine_Cove/pseuds/Sunshine_Cove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nurses are kind, caring, and respectable people. Yuri Lowell, by Flynn's estimation, is absolutely none of those things.</p>
<p>(Or, the nursing AU that this fandom never asked for, but is getting anyway)</p>
            </blockquote>





	CPR Resuscitate (What a way to get a date)

**Author's Note:**

> You can all blame Nightfoot for this, because I have played a total of THREE SECONDS of this game, and somehow I'm writing an entire fic for it. If anything is incorrect or totally off base, I'm gonna chalk it up to the fact that I have never actually meaningfully played this game. 
> 
> Please note, I have worked as a nurse for just over a year and a half in a fairly rural hospital, and events in this fic are based on my personal experiences (or ones that have happened to my coworkers/friends). The slang in this fic may be different than the slang at your hospital/school, but is nonetheless slang that I have actually heard or used myself. The school that Flynn and Yuri go to is heavily based off of the university that I attended, and if you can correctly guess which one, I will be thoroughly impressed. With all that being said, there is, of course, some artistic license taken, so don't take anything too seriously!

Flynn’s first introduction to Yuri Lowell comes during the university open house, when Yuri stumbles into the nursing presentation ten minutes late and shoves his way across a crowded row to sit in the empty seat next to Flynn.

“What’d I miss?” He hisses, clutching the nursing program brochures in his sweaty, rain-slicked fist. Flynn takes one look at him and decides there’s no way this guy’s going to make it.

He does, of course, because the universe has a terrible sense of humour. They meet again at the pre-program welcome, where nursing students are supposed to socialize, and instead commiserate about having to start a couple days earlier than the rest of the university. Flynn doesn’t mind particularly – it’s one of the reasons he chose this university above all others. It’s well known for the rigorous health programs and innovative teaching, and Flynn had researched each nursing program thoroughly before choosing this one.

“Man, I’m surprised I made it, to be honest,” Flynn overhears Yuri saying, quite loudly, to some uninterested honour students.

“Why, what was your average?” one of them asks, feigning conversation. It’s pretty clear the rest of the students are starting to wonder just what he’s doing here as well.

“Uh… Like, 85? I think that was the cut off, sooooo…” Yuri scratches the back of his neck as he draws out the last word, looking nowhere in particular. “Guess they had no one else to ask” He laughs self-deprecatingly, and Flynn thins his lips.

The nursing program is a small one, so Flynn has to see Yuri on a semi-regular basis through mutual acquaintances or otherwise. During study sessions someone always invites Yuri along as some kind of cosmic joke, and Yuri spends the majority of it asleep, asking dumb questions, or being disruptive.

“Do you even care about learning anything?” Flynn asks one time, after Yuri had asked a particularly dumb question about what hemoglobin had to do with oxygen. Yuri looks taken aback and slightly offended, but Flynn barrels on. “You fall asleep in class, you never know when things are due, and on top of that, you never contribute anything worthwhile to our study sessions!”

“Ouch,” Yuri says, without any hurt in it, and that somehow infuriates Flynn even more. “Look, man, you need to lighten up.”

“I don’t need to lighten up, I need to _pass_ and to do that I need to _work_. I guess you wouldn’t know the first thing about that, though, would you?” That makes Yuri’s face fall, and Flynn immediately regrets those words as soon as they’re out of his mouth.

“Cool. Okay. Sorry I’m not good enough of whatever.” Yuri says it casually, but Flynn can see the false bravado and the hurt. Yuri walks off without another word, and Flynn’s not quite sure what else to do.

\--

The next time they run into each other, midterms are looming on the horizon and Flynn is _losing his mind_. When he’s not at the library, he’s at the practice labs, and when he’s not at either of those, he’s trying to fit a workout in – maybe eat something.

Flynn spots Yuri sitting in the library, head down, notebooks and textbooks fanned out around him like some kind of supplication. He’s got some giant, noise-cancelling headphones on and is bobbing his head to the music. He’s so concentrated he doesn’t even notice when Flynn comes up behind him, and Flynn takes a moment to take in the scene.

Yuri’s notebooks are all filled with single-spaced, minutely written notes, each page a wall of text with seemingly random highlights. Some fairly detailed and surprisingly well-executed diagrams are sprinkled throughout, coloured and labeled with care. Flynn can’t quite parse this version of Yuri with the one he’s used to seeing – the one that cracks jokes in class and sleeps otherwise. The furrow in Yuri’s brow is unusual, and the set of his shoulders is tense. Unthinking, Flynn reaches out to touch one, startling Yuri out of his trance.

“Oh, hey man, what’s up?” There’s a cautious edge to Yuri’s voice, like he’s testing the waters, and Flynn realizes with a twinge of regret that that’s because of _him_.

“Studying?” He says, for lack of anything better to ask. He hadn’t really thought this through, and now he’s not sure if he should have even started anything without a plan.

Yuri’s smile is forced, and doesn’t quite reach his eyes.

“Well, gotta stay in this program somehow.” It’s an attempt at a joke, but Flynn flinches at the implication – realizes he’s the reason Yuri continues to say those things.

“Can I… Um, could I join you? I mean, I totally understand if you study better alone, so – ” As Flynn babbles, Yuri’s already cleared a spot in amongst the notes he’s made, and pulls the chair out in invitation.

“Sure. I always study better with another person. Keeps me on track, you know?” Flynn’s grateful Yuri’s taking this as what it is, an apology – a chance to start fresh, for both of them.

“What are you working on?” Flynn asks, trying to decipher the wall of text Yuri is consulting like it actually makes any sense.

“A&P. Just reviewing my notes and re-summarizing them,” Yuri says, sliding a notebook aptly labeled ‘ANATOMY + PHYSIOLOGY (and other shit)’ over for Flynn to look at properly. This particular page has a detailed chart on all the cranial nerves, and a startlingly lifelike sketch of their locations.

“Did you… Did you draw these?” Flynn feels a little guilty for being so astonished, but he’s also genuinely impressed.

“I’m more of a visual learner.” Yuri says offhand, as if it’s no big deal. Flynn realizes that to Yuri, it really isn’t.

“I mean, they’re not much, but they’re mine.”

“They’re amazing,” Flynn blurts, his face immediately going red. Yuri’s looking at him like he’s seeing him for the first time, and something in his expression makes Flynn blush even harder.

“Then you clearly haven’t read them.” The grin Yuri’s giving him is sly, and Flynn focuses his attention on a line Yuri is pointing out.

‘VACCINES WORK WOW SCIENCE’ is written under a rather lengthy note on leukocytes, and Flynn can’t help but snicker at that. Upon closer inspection, many of Yuri’s notes are less than professional, but no less informative. The title ‘Electrolytes and Shit’ sits above a well-organized chart on the various electrolytes and their functions. ‘If ur kidneys suck tho, ur fucked’ is tucked into a note on filtration and blood work. Flynn doesn’t even realize how engrossed in the notes he’s become until Yuri starts pulling the notebook away.

“So, I mean, that’s why I never share notes,” he’s saying, his grin now wicked and sharp. Flynn has to take a second to come back to the conversation.

“Is that even _English?_ ” Flynn asks, pointing to a line that says ‘kidneys v. imp esp bc of relt w diuretics’

“Haven’t you ever heard of shorthand?” Yuri fires back, clearly amused now.

“I type mine up in full sentences with proper grammar.” Flynn says, a little bewildered, but also enjoying how easily Yuri is talking to him now. It’s kind of nice to have an exchange that’s lighter, less vitriolic.

“Of course you do.” Yuri doesn’t sound surprised, but he also doesn’t sound angry, so Flynn takes it as a win. “Well, for those of us who aren’t super nerds, _this_ is pretty standard.” Yuri pats the notebook for emphasis, then gestures to the many other ones surrounding the both of them.

“Super nerd?” Flynn raises an eyebrow at that, and Yuri’s attempt at keeping a straight face is completely foiled.

“Would you prefer ultra geek? Captain Homework? Mr. Must-Study?” Both of them are cracking up as Yuri counts each nickname off on a finger, and one of the students across the table sends them a dirty look.

“Oops, guess I’m ruining your reputation,” Yuri manages to get out around a snicker. He flips the kid a not-so-subtle middle finger as he pretends to scratch his nose. Flynn is sent into another wave of giggles that he has to cover his mouth for the duration of, lest they draw any more ire from the surrounding populace.

“Okay, but in all seriousness, I’m working my way through the lecture on the endocrine system so you’re welcome to either talk with me about that, or spend the time solemnly side-to-side in silence.” Yuri’s still got mischief in his eyes, and Flynn, against his more responsible instincts, says yes to the former.

Somehow, they manage to stay on track for a good few hours, going lecture-by-lecture, and chapter-by-chapter. Yuri is surprisingly good at summarizing concepts in a way that both amuses and informs, giving Flynn a different perspective on lectures and helping him remember them in a way that’s less dry than just staring determinedly at his notes. It’s a nice change from being frustrated and alone, and Flynn finds that he’s starting to enjoy the back-and-forth. There’s something that makes sense about the way Yuri talks about things that makes everything click, makes it all seem cohesive.

At around the four hour mark, Yuri’s stomach growls, and Flynn suggests they take a break to get some well-deserved lunch. While Yuri agrees with the sentiment, he disagrees with Flynn’s choice of restaurant, and before either of them can really process what happened, the table is overturned and they’re grappling on the floor.

“Just fucking admit you’re a meat-loving piece of trash like the rest of us!” Yuri yells, which draws an indignant “hey!” from what Yuri assumes is an onlooking vegetarian. He’s straddling Flynn’s hips and holding both of Flynn’s hands firmly above his head. Flynn’s face is flushed beneath him, his mouth working in silent fury as he tries to formulate a response.

“I’m trying to be healthy!” Flynn yells back, bucking his hips to throw Yuri off balance, and between that and campus security, he succeeds.

“That’s _quite_ enough!” The stern librarian from the front glares down at the both of them from over his thick-rimmed, hipster glasses, hands clenched together in a parody of patience. “You will both leave this premises, and so help me _God_ , if I _ever_ catch you in here again for as long as you _live_ I will make sure that living will no longer be an affliction you suffer from. _Do you understand?_ ” Yuri admires the guy for trying to be threatening when he’s all of 55kg soaking wet, so he nods his head. Beside him, Flynn, miserable and looking utterly defeated, nods, too.

“Thank you. Gentlemen?” At the librarian’s expectant look, campus security heaves them the long way to the entrance. On the way out, the student who had been unimpressed before gives the two of them a smug, self-satisfied smirk. Yuri doesn’t even try to be subtle about flipping him off this time.

“Great. That was my favourite library, too.” Yuri grumbles, clutching all his assorted notebooks to his chest in an almost manic manner.

“You have a favourite library?” Flynn knows that’s a little below the belt, but he’s too pissed to care at this point. Yuri shoots him a look that is both scandalized and kicked puppy.

“Really, dude? You’re unbelievable.” Yuri has, at this point, dropped his notebooks for the express purpose of shoving his index finger into the centre of Flynn’s chest.

“Me? _Me?!_ I’m not the one that didn’t know hamburgers weren’t made with _ham!_ ” Flynn’s voice is a little hysterical at this point, pushing Yuri’s finger aside. Yuri takes a few steps forward, jabbing his finger back into Flynn’s chest in an increasing staccato of frustration and anger.

“Look, buddy, you’re the one that even _suggested_ consuming a hamburger minus the ham in the _first place_.” Yuri punctuates the last two words with some particularly harsh stabs of his finger, and Flynn has _had it_.

“I just. I literally just reminded you that there’s no ham in hamburgers, _I just said that!_ ” Flynn shoves Yuri backwards, causing Yuri to slip on a notebook and fall, stunned, onto his ass.

“Yeah, well, you can literally eat my entire ass if you think I’m putting fake meat in my mouth,” Yuri growls out, and something about the look on his face or the tone of his voice makes Flynn pause. It’s that moment of hesitation that gives Yuri the chance to launch himself upwards, catching Flynn off guard and tackling him to the floor.

By now, dozens of students are gathered around, either cheering them on or yelling at them to stop. Campus security, not far from having to march them out in the first place, rushes back in to break them up, grabbing each roughly around the torso and arms.

“You ignorant fucking –” Flynn doesn’t get to finish his sentence, because Yuri has broken out of the hold of his captor to punch Flynn squarely in the jaw.

The resulting brawl makes campus news headlines the next day, with grainy cell phone images and links to the Youtube videos included. Yuri’s a little offended that someone with such a shitty phone camera was the only one to document the whole thing, or is at least the only one coming forward with evidence. Flynn, on the other hand, is mortified.

“We could be kicked out of the program!” Flynn practically cries, stalking Yuri between the computer bays of the humanities library as Yuri pulls up the footage of the fight on each empty screen. He’s humming something under his breath that sounds suspiciously like Mission Impossible and is clearly unphased by Flynn’s revelation. “You nearly killed me, and now you’re going to get me _expelled_!”

“Calm down there, Hermione, I’m sure if we were getting kicked out we would’ve heard by now,” Yuri says, completely focused on his task. He seems to be ignoring the fact that Flynn is determinedly closing all the windows he’s opening, and has opted instead to open multiple tabs of questionable content that is making Flynn progressively more flustered.

“Either way, there _cannot_ under any circumstances be a repeat of that episode. _Are we clear?_ ” Flynn emphasizes his question by clicking harshly on what he thought was the exit button, but since he was glaring at Yuri while doing so, he missed, instead pressing ‘play’ on someone doing something unspeakable to a grapefruit.

“OUT!” the librarian roars, totally ignoring the fact that librarians are supposed to be quiet, though she’s got the stern part down. Yuri immediately takes off, leaving a stuttering Flynn in his wake to answer to the woman half his size about a video that somehow made it past the censorship software.

“Y-you see ma’am –” Flynn stutters and gets a firm glare and finger pointed towards the door for his attempts. He takes off without looking back, the sounds of squelching grapefruit following him out.


End file.
